The present invention is directed to compositions and methods for producing avermectins, and is primarily in the field of animal health. More particularly, the present invention relates to polynucleotide molecules comprising nucleotide sequences encoding an AveC gene product, which can be used to modulate the ratio of class 2:1 avermectins produced by fermentation of cultures of Streptomyces avermitilis, and to compositions and methods for screening for such polynucleotide molecules. The present invention further relates to vectors, transformed host cells, and novel mutant strains of S. avermitilis in which the aveC gene has been mutated so as to modulate the ratio of class 2:1 avermectins produced.
Streptomyces species produce a wide variety of secondary metabolites, including the avermectins, which comprise a series of eight related sixteen-membered macrocyclic lactones having potent anthelmintic and insecticidal activity. The eight distinct but closely related compounds are referred to as A1a, A1b, A2a, A2b, B1a, B1b, B2a and B2b. The xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d series of compounds refers to the natural avermectin where the substituent at the C25 position is (S)-sec-butyl, and the xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d series refers to those compounds where the substituent at the C25 position is isopropyl. The designations xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d refer to avermectins where the substituent at the C5 position is methoxy and hydroxy, respectively. The numeral xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d refers to avermectins where a double bond is present at the C22,23 position, and the numeral xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d refers to avermectins having a hydrogen at the C22 position and a hydroxy at the C23 position. Among the related avermectins, the B1 type of avermectin is recognized as having the most effective antiparasitic and pesticidal activity, and is therefore the most commercially desirable avermectin.
The avermectins and their production by aerobic fermentation of strains of S. avermitilis are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,310,519 and 4,429,042. The biosynthesis of natural avermectins is believed to be initiated endogenously from the CoA thioester analogs of isobutyric acid and S-(+)-2-methyl butyric acid.
A combination of both strain improvement through random mutagenesis and the use of exogenously supplied fatty acids has led to the efficient production of avermectin analogs. Mutants of S. avermitilis that are deficient in branched-chain 2-oxo acid dehydrogenase (bkd deficient mutants) can only produce avermectins when fermentations are supplemented with fatty acids. Screening and isolation of mutants deficient in branched-chain dehydrogenase activity (e.g., S. avermitilis, ATCC 53567) are described in European Patent (EP) 276103. Fermentation of such mutants in the presence of exogenously supplied fatty acids results in production of only the four avermectins corresponding to the fatty acid employed. Thus, supplementing fermentations of S. avermitilis (ATCC 53567) with S-(+)-2-methylbutyric acid results in production of the natural avermectins A1a, A2a, B1a and B2a; supplementing fermentations with isobutyric acid results in production of the natural avermectins A1b, A2b, B1b, and B2b; and supplementing fermentations with cyclopentanecarboxylic acid results in the production of the four novel cyclopentylavermectins A1, A2, B1, and B2.
If supplemented with other fatty acids, novel avermectins are produced. By screening over 800 potential precursors, more than 60 other novel avermectins have been identified. (See, e.g., Dutton et al., 1991, J. Antibiot. 44:357-365; and Banks et al., 1994, Roy. Soc. Chem. 147:16-26). In addition, mutants of S. avermitilis deficient in 5-O-methyltransferase activity produce essentially only the B analog avermectins. Consequently, S. avermitilis mutants lacking both branched-chain 2-oxo acid dehydrogenase and 5-O-methyltransferase activity produce only the B avermectins corresponding to the fatty acid employed to supplement the fermentation. Thus, supplementing such double mutants with S-(+)-2-methylbutyric acid results in production of only the natural avermectins B1a and B2a, while supplementing with isobutyric acid or cyclopentanecarboxylic acid results in production of the natural avermectins B1b and B2b or the novel cyclopentyl B1 and B2 avermectins, respectively. Supplementation of the double mutant strain with cyclohexane carboxylic acid is a preferred method for producing the commercially important novel avermectin, cyclohexylavermectin B1 (doramectin). The isolation and characteristics of such double mutants, e.g., S. avermitilis (ATCC 53692), is described in EP 276103.
In many cases, genes involved in production of secondary metabolites and genes encoding a particular antibiotic are found clustered together on the chromosome. Such is the case, e.g., with the Streptomyces polyketide synthase gene cluster (PKS) (see Hopwood and Sherman, 1990, Ann. Rev. Genet. 24:37-66). Thus, one strategy for cloning genes in a biosynthetic pathway has been to isolate a drug resistance gene and then test adjacent regions of the chromosome for other genes related to the biosynthesis of that particular antibiotic. Another strategy for cloning genes involved in the biosynthesis of important metabolites has been complementation of mutants. For example, portions of a DNA library from an organism capable of producing a particular metabolite are introduced into a non-producing mutant and transformants screened for production of the metabolite. Additionally, hybridization of a library using probes derived from other Streptomyces species has been used to identify and clone genes in biosynthetic pathways.
Genes involved in avermectin biosynthesis (ave genes), like the genes required for biosynthesis of other Streptomyces secondary metabolites (e.g., PKS), are found clustered on the chromosome. A number of ave genes have been successfully cloned using vectors to complement S. avermitilis mutants blocked in avermectin biosynthesis. The cloning of such genes is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,474. In addition, Ikeda et al., 1995, J. Antibiot. 48:532-534, describes the localization of a chromosomal region involving the C22,23 dehydration step (aveC) to a 4.82 Kb BamHI fragment of S. avermitilis, as well as mutations in the aveC gene that result in the production of a single component B2a producer. Since ivermectin, a potent anthelmintic compound, can be produced chemically from avermectin B2a, such a single component producer of avermectin B2a is considered particularly useful for commercial production of ivermectin.
Identification of mutations in the aveC gene that minimize the complexity of avermectin production, such as, e.g., mutations that decrease the B2:B1 ratio of avermectins, would simplify production and purification of commercially important avermectins.
The present invention provides an isolated polynucleotide molecule comprising the complete aveC ORF of S. avermitilis or a substantial portion thereof, which isolated polynucleotide molecule lacks the next complete ORF that is located downstream from the aveC ORF in situ in the S. avermitilis chromosome. The isolated polynucleotide molecule of the present invention preferably comprises a nucleotide sequence that is the same as the S. avermitilis AveC gene product-encoding sequence of plasmid pSE186 (ATCC 209604), or that is the same as the nucleotide sequence of the aveC ORF of FIG. 1 (SEQ ID NO: 1), or substantial portion thereof. The present invention further provides an isolated polynucleotide molecule comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO: 1 or a degenerate variant thereof.
The present invention further provides an isolated polynucleotide molecule having a nucleotide sequence that is homologous to the S. avermitilis AveC gene product-encoding sequence of plasmid pSE186 (ATCC 209604), or to the nucleotide sequence of the aveC ORF presented in FIG. 1 (SEQ ID NO: 1) or substantial portion thereof.
The present invention further provides an isolated polynucleotide molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence that encodes a polypeptide having an amino acid sequence that is homologous to the amino acid sequence encoded by the AveC gene product-encoding sequence of plasmid pSE186 (ATCC 209604), or the amino acid sequence of FIG. 1 (SEQ ID NO: 2) or substantial portion thereof.
The present invention further provides an isolated polynucleotide molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence encoding an AveC homolog gene product. In a preferred embodiment, the isolated polynucleotide molecule comprises a nucleotide sequence encoding the AveC homolog gene product from S. hygroscopicus, which homolog gene product comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 4 or a substantial portion thereof. In a preferred embodiment, the isolated polynucleotide molecule of the present invention that encodes the S. hygroscopicus AveC homolog gene product comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO: 3 or a substantial portion thereof.
The present invention further provides an isolated polynucleotide molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence that is homologous to the S. hygroscopicus nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO: 3. The present invention further provides an isolated polynucleotide molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence that encodes a polypeptide that is homologous to the S. hygroscopicus AveC homolog gene product having the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 4.
The present invention further provides oligonucleotides that hybridize to a polynucleotide molecule having the nucleotide sequence of FIG. 1 (SEQ ID NO: 1) or SEQ ID NO: 3, or to a polynucleotide molecule having a nucleotide sequence which is the complement of the nucleotide sequence of FIG. 1 (SEQ ID NO: 1) or SEQ ID NO: 3.
The present invention further provides recombinant cloning vectors and expression vectors that are useful in cloning or expressing a polynucleotide of the present invention including polynucleotide molecules comprising the aveC ORF of S. avermitilis or an aveC homolog ORF. In a non-limiting embodiment, the present invention provides plasmid pSE186 (ATCC 209604), which comprises the entire ORF of the aveC gene of S. avermitilis. The present invention further provides transformed host cells comprising a polynucleotide molecule or recombinant vector of the invention, and novel strains or cell lines derived therefrom.
The present invention further provides a recombinantly expressed AveC gene product or AveC homolog gene product, or a substantial portion thereof, that has been substantially purified or isolated, as well as homologs thereof. The present invention further provides a method for producing a recombinant AveC gene product, comprising culturing a host cell transformed with a recombinant expression vector, said recombinant expression vector comprising a polynucleotide molecule having a nucleotide sequence encoding an AveC gene product or AveC homolog gene product, which polynucleotide molecule is in operative association with one or more regulatory elements that control expression of the polynucleotide molecule in the host cell, under conditions conducive to the production of the recombinant AveC gene product or AveC homolog gene product, and recovering the AveC gene product or AveC homolog gene product from the cell culture.
The present invention further provides a polynucleotide molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence that is otherwise the same as the S. avermitilis AveC allele, or the AveC gene product-encoding sequence of plasmid pSE186 (ATCC 209604) or a degenerate variant thereof, or the nucleotide sequence of the aveC ORF of S. avermitilis as presented in FIG. 1 (SEQ ID NO: 1) or a degenerate variant thereof, but that further comprises one or more mutations, so that cells of S. avermitilis strain ATCC 53692 in which the wild-type aveC allele has been inactivated and that express the polynucleotide molecule comprising the mutated nucleotide sequence produce a different ratio or amount of avermectins than are produced by cells of S. avermitilis strain ATCC 53692 that instead express only the wild-type aveC allele. According to the present invention, such polynucleotide molecules can be used to produce novel strains of S. avermitilis that exhibit a detectable change in avermectin production compared to the same strain that instead expresses only the wild-type aveC allele. In a preferred embodiment, such polynucleotide molecules are useful to produce novel strains of S. avermitilis that produce avermectins in a reduced class 2:1 ratio compared to that from the same strain that instead expresses only the wild-type aveC allele. In a further preferred embodiment, such polynucleotide molecules are useful to produce novel strains of S. avermitilis that produce increased levels of avermectins compared to the same strain that instead expresses only a single wild-type aveC allele. In a further preferred embodiment, such polynucleotide molecules are useful to produce novel strains of S. avermitilis in which the aveC gene has been inactivated.
The present invention provides methods for identifying mutations of the aveC ORF of S. avermitilis capable of altering the ratio and/or amount of avermectins produced. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a method for identifying mutations of the aveC ORF capable of altering the class 2:1 ratio of avermectins produced, comprising: (a) determining the class 2:1 ratio of avermectins produced by cells of a strain of S. avermitilis in which the aveC allele native thereto has been inactivated, and into which a polynucleotide molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence encoding a mutated AveC gene product has been introduced and is being expressed; (b) determining the class 2:1 ratio of avermectins produced by cells of the same strain of S. avermitilis as in step (a) but which instead express only the wild-type aveC allele or the ORF of FIG. 1 (SEQ ID NO: 1) or a nucleotide sequence that is homologous thereto; and (c) comparing the class 2:1 ratio of avermectins produced by the S. avermitilis cells of step (a) to the class 2:1 ratio of avermectins produced by the S. avermitilis cells of step (b); such that if the class 2:1 ratio of avermectins produced by the S. avermitilis cells of step (a) is different from the class 2:1 ratio of avermectins produced by the S. avermitilis cells of step (b), then a mutation of the aveC ORF capable of altering the class 2:1 ratio of avermectins has been identified. In a preferred embodiment, the class 2:1 ratio of avermectins is reduced by the mutation.
In a further preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a method for identifying mutations of the aveC ORF or genetic constructs comprising the aveC ORF capable of altering the amount of avermectins produced, comprising: (a) determining the amount of avermectins produced by cells of a strain of S. avermitilis in which the aveC allele native thereto has been inactivated, and into which a polynucleotide molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence encoding a mutated AveC gene product or comprising a genetic construct comprising a nucleotide sequence encoding an AveC gene product has been introduced and is being expressed; (b) determining the amount of avermectins produced by cells of the same strain of S. avermitilis as in step (a) but which instead express only a single aveC allele having the nucleotide sequence of the ORF of FIG. 1 (SEQ ID NO: 1) or a nucleotide sequence that is homologous thereto; and (c) comparing the amount of avermectins produced by the S. avermitilis cells of step (a) to the amount of avermectins produced by the S. avermitilis cells of step (b); such that if the amount of avermectins produced by the S. avermitilis cells of step (a) is different from the amount of avermectins produced by the S. avermitilis cells of step (b), then a mutation of the aveC ORF or a genetic construct capable of altering the amount of avermectins has been identified. In a preferred embodiment, the amount of avermectins produced is increased by the mutation.
The present invention further provides recombinant vectors that are useful for making novel strains of S. avermitilis having altered avermectin production. For example, the present invention provides vectors that can be used to target any of the polynucleotide molecules comprising the mutated nucleotide sequences of the present invention to the site of the aveC gene of the S. avermitilis chromosome to either insert into or replace the aveC allele or ORF or a portion thereof by homologous recombination. According to the present invention, however, a polynucleotide molecule comprising a mutated nucleotide sequence of the present invention provided herewith can also function to modulate avermectin biosynthesis when inserted into the S. avermitilis chromosome at a site other than at the aveC gene, or when maintained episomally in S. avermitilis cells. Thus, the present invention also provides vectors comprising a polynucleotide molecule comprising a mutated nucleotide sequence of the present invention, which vectors can be used to insert the polynucleotide molecule at a site in the S. avermitilis chromosome other than at the aveC gene, or to be maintained episomally. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides gene replacement vectors that can be used to insert a mutated aveC allele into the S. avermitilis chromosome to generate novel strains of cells that produce avermectins in a reduced class 2:1 ratio compared to the cells of the same strain which instead express only the wild-type aveC allele.
The present invention further provides methods for making novel strains of S. avermitilis comprising cells that express a mutated aveC allele and that produce altered ratios and/or amounts of avermectins compared to cells of the same strain of S. avermitilis that instead express only the wild-type aveC allele. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a method for making novel strains of S. avermitilis comprising cells that express a mutated aveC allele and that produce an altered class 2:1 ratio of avermectins compared to cells of the same strain of S. avermitilis that instead express only a wild-type aveC allele, comprising transforming cells of a strain of S. avermitilis with a vector that carries a mutated aveC allele that encodes a gene product that alters the class 2:1 ratio of avermectins produced by cells of a strain of S. avermitilis expressing the mutated allele compared to cells of the same strain that instead express only the wild-type aveC allele, and selecting transformed cells that produce avermectins in an altered class 2:1 ratio compared to the class 2:1 ratio produced by cells of the strain that instead express the wild-type aveC allele. In a preferred embodiment, the class 2:1 ratio of avermectins produced is reduced in cells of the novel strain.
In a further preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a method for making novel strains of S. avermitilis comprising cells that produce altered amounts of avermectin, comprising transforming cells of a strain of S. avermitilis with a vector that carries a mutated aveC allele or a genetic construct comprising the aveC allele, the expression of which results in an altered amount of avermectins produced by cells of a strain of S. avermitilis expressing the mutated aveC allele or genetic construct as compared to cells of the same strain that instead express only the wild-type aveC allele, and selecting transformed cells that produce avermectins in an altered amount compared to the amount of avermectins produced by cells of the strain that instead express only the wild-type aveC allele. In a preferred embodiment, the amount of avermectins produced is increased in cells of the novel strain.
In a further preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a method for making novel strains of S. avermitilis, the cells of which comprise an inactivated aveC allele, comprising transforming cells of a strain of S. avermitilis that express any aveC allele with a vector that inactivates the aveC allele, and selecting transformed cells in which the aveC allele has been inactivated.
The present invention further provides novel strains of S. avermitilis comprising cells that have been transformed with any of the polynucleotide molecules or vectors comprising a mutated nucleotide sequence of the present invention. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel strains of S. avermitilis comprising cells which express a mutated aveC allele in place of, or in addition to, the wild-type aveC allele, wherein the cells of the novel strain produce avermectins in an altered class 2:1 ratio compared to cells of the same strain that instead express only the wild-type aveC allele. In a more preferred embodiment, the cells of the novel strain produce avermectins in a reduced class 2:1 ratio compared to cells of the same strain that instead express only the wild-type aveC allele. Such novel strains are useful in the large-scale production of commercially desirable avermectins such as doramectin.
In a further preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel strains of S. avermitilis comprising cells which express a mutated aveC allele, or a genetic construct comprising the aveC allele, in place of, or in addition to, the aveC allele native thereto, which results in the production by the cells of an altered amount of avermectins compared to the amount of avermectins produced by cells of the same strain that instead express only the wild-type aveC allele. In a preferred embodiment, the novel cells produce an increased amount of avermectins.
In a further preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel strains of S. avermitilis comprising cells in which the aveC gene has been inactivated. Such strains are useful both for the different spectrum of avermectins that they produce compared to the wild-type strain, and in complementation screening assays as described herein, to determine whether targeted or random mutagenesis of the aveC gene affects avermectin production.
The present invention further provides a process for producing avermectins, comprising culturing cells of a strain of S. avermitilis, which cells express a mutated aveC allele that encodes a gene product that alters the class 2:1 ratio of avermectins produced by cells of a strain of S. avermitilis expressing the mutated aveC allele compared to cells of the same strain which do not express the mutated aveC allele but instead express only the wild-type aveC allele, in culture media under conditions that permit or induce the production of avermectins therefrom, and recovering said avermectins from the culture. In a preferred embodiment, the class 2:1 ratio of avermectins produced by cells expressing the mutation is reduced. This process provides increased efficiency in the production of commercially valuable avermectins such as doramectin.
The present invention further provides a process for producing avermectins, comprising culturing cells of a strain of S. avermitilis, which cells express a mutated aveC allele or a genetic construct comprising an aveC allele that results in the production of an altered amount of avermectins produced by cells of a strain of S. avermitilis expressing the mutated aveC allele or genetic construct compared to cells of the same strain which do not express the mutated aveC allele or genetic construct but instead express only the wild-type aveC allele, in culture media under conditions that permit or induce the production of avermectins therefrom, and recovering said avermectins from the culture. In a preferred embodiment, the amount of avermectins produced by cells expressing the mutation or genetic construct is increased.
The present invention further provides a novel composition of avermectins produced by a strain of S. avermitilis expressing a mutated aveC allele of the present invention, wherein the avermectins are produced in a reduced class 2:1 ratio as compared to the class 2:1 ratio of avermectins produced by cells of the same strain of S. avermitilis that do not express the mutated aveC allele but instead express only the wild-type aveC allele. The novel avermectin composition can be present as produced in fermentation culture fluid, or can be harvested therefrom, and can be partially or substantially purified therefrom.